ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Adventures of The Face Paint: The Movie
is an 2018 American animated adventure fantasy dramedy film directed by Lauren Faust, and . The movie is based on the 2000-2006 beloved (now former) Cartoon Network series, The Adventures of The Face Paint. It will serve as a series finale. It is being produced by Warner Animation Group and is distributed by Warner Bros. Pictures. Synopsis Set 3 months after the events of the final episode, Madison discover that her world is in grave peril due to the Hoppies being secretly created by Tusks. So, they must stop it, but doing so will place their relationship in great peril. Cast Returning cast *Mae Whitman as Madison, a Face Paint teen girl who is always good in harmony. She is the main protagonist. *Phil LaMarr as Hoppy, a Face Paint kangaroo who is Madison's pet/best friend. He sadly dies in the climax of the film. *Greg Baldwin (replacing the late ) as Ragnarok Tusks, a evil boar who is the CEO of the TBD and the main antagonist. He dies in the end of the movie by being stonified for a short time, and then is shattered to pieces. *John DiMaggio as Professor Gus, a professor duck who aids Madison and Hoppy. *Grey Griffin as Mattisen "Mattie", a Face Paint teen girl who is one of Madison's best friend. *Jeff Bergman (replacing the late Joe Alaskey) as Hissy Snake New cast *Bill Hader as Hoppers, a Hoppy who aids Madison and her friends to defeat Ragnarok Tusks. He is the only new Hoppy to not be evil. *TBD as The Hoppies, the kangaroo Face Paints whose secret tasks is to destroy the Face Paint world and are the secondary antagonists. They end up redeeming in the end of the movie, becoming harmless Hoppies that are (for real) friendly to the Face Paints. * as Skunk Mickey, a skunk agent who works for Ragnarok Tusks. *Chris Pratt as Captain Hawkgold, a pirate who helped the gang defeat Tusks. *Michael Cera as Wacko, a brontosaurus whom Madison and her friends befriend. (W.I.P) Production Animation The animation for the series is provided by , resulting in the combination of traditional animation and flash animation. Voicing The cast from the show reprised their respective roles, except for and Joe Alaskey, which they are replaced by Greg Baldwin (who also replaced him as Uncle Iroh in Avatar: The Last Airbender and as Aku in Samurai Jack) and Jeff Bergman (who took several of Alaskey's characters, most notably Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck from Looney Tunes and Droopy). Celebrity voices joining the movie include , Raymond Ochoa, Michael Cera, Jonah Hill, Jason Bateman, Chris Pratt, Bill Hader and Will Arnett. Music The score for the movie is being composed by Michael Giacchino. Writing Transcript Trivia *Since Cartoon Network no longer owns the rights to the franchise, Warner Animation Group is involved in the film instead. *This marks the triumph return of The Adventures of The Face Paint since the series ended in 2006. *While keeping its same charm and humor as the TV series, it is tend to be more emotional and bit more intense. *Tusks was originally going to die by being grinded, but his death was changed to being shattered into pieces after being stonified. **Also, his death is similar to The Storm King's death. Category:SpyroandLPSfan's ideas Category:Bricky Blocks' Ideas Category:KKDisney's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas Category:Coolot's ideas Category:Films based on TV Shows Category:PG-Rated films Category:PG Category:Warner Bros. Pictures Category:Warner Animation Group Category:Warner Animation Group films